f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2013 Singapore Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:42.841 |fastestlap = 1:48.574 |fastestlapdriver = Sebastian Vettel |fastestlapnation = GER |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 46 |winner = Sebastian Vettel |winnernation = GER |winnerteam = |second = Fernando Alonso |secondteam = |secondnation = ESP |third = Kimi Räikkönen |thirdteam = |thirdnation = FIN }} The 2013 Singapore Grand Prix (officially the 2013 Formula 1 SingTel Singapore Grand Prix) will be the thirteenth race of the 2013 Formula One Season. It was the 14th Singapore Grand Prix, the sixth as a round of the Formula One World Championship. It was held at the Marina Bay Street Circuit, the sixth time the race has been there. It was held on the weekend of 20–22 September 2013. Sebastian Vettel took pole position for , with Nico Rosberg joining him on the front row. Vettel easily won the race by a large distance ahead of Fernando Alonso. Kimi Räikkönen, who was suffering from back pains, came third. __TOC__ Background Sebastian Vettel entered the race as Championship leader, having won the previous two races, while his team, lead the Constructors' Championship. The notorious Turn 10, a sharp left-right-left chicane known as the "Singapore Sling", has been replaced by a single-apex left-hand bend. This is expected to improve lap times by about one second. Some of the track has also been resurfaced, including Turns 1 to 3, Turn 5, Turn 8, Esplanade Drive (between Turns 13 and 14) and the pit lane. There are two DRS zones. The first, between Turns 5 and 7, is longer, and has a detection point just after Turn 4. The second, on the start/finish straight, has a detection point before Turn 22. Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results Grid Race Nico Rosberg started sharply from second on the grid and overtook Vettel going into the first corner, however rain wide on the exit meaning the polesitter could retake the lead. Fernando Alonso made yet another fantastic start, moving from seventh to third in the first few corners. Vettel coasted infront and there was little action amongst the field until lap 25, when future Red Bull driver Daniel Ricciardo crashed going into the tunnel causing the safety car to come out. Vettel however had no problems with the restart 6 laps later. Shortly after the safety car exited the track, Romain Grosjean was forced into a pitstop because of an air-consumption problem on the engine. He slotted back many seconds later at the back of the grid, ending his probable chance of a podium. The Frenchman reitred three laps later. On lap 42, Mark Webber jumped Rosberg during the German's pitstop for second place. Rosberg was urged to push and overtake Webber, however the Mercedes driver was surprisingly reluctant, fearing of wearing his tyres out. The other Red Bull pitted on lap 45, and comfortably rejoined in 1st position, ahead of Alonso. This ended the pitstop phase of the frontrunners, with drivers electing to run to the end on an old set of tyres. A queue of cars were packed up behind Esteban Gutiérrez, however the Mexican was quickly disposed and dropped three spaces over the course of one lap. Hülkenberg was passed by Webber, Rosberg and Hamilton quickly after. Both McLaren drivers, at the time in 3rd and 5th, lost positions due to their tyres wearing, ending the Woking team's hopes of a first podium of 2013, and to pull further away of Force India in the constructors title. Force India driver Paul di Resta crashed out on lap 56, pushing too hard in getting into the points. Webber, hunting down Räikkönen in third, was told to short-shift for the second race in a row. Although this seemed innocuous at first, it ultimately turned terminal with the Australian at first losing places, but then having to pull off the track with an engine blow-out and a fiery Red Bull. Vettel crossed the line over 30 seconds ahead of Alonso, with the two Mercedes drivers crossing the line in fourth and fifth. The McLarens held on to seventh and eighth, Button then Pérez, with Hülkenberg and Sutil rounding off the points. Post-race On the slowing-down lap, Fernando Alonso gave the unlucky Mark Webber a lift back to the pits. Both drivers incurred reprimands, Alonso for abuptly slowing down on track and Webber for walking on it without permission. Webber's reprimand was his third of the season, and thus he received a ten-place grid-penalty for the next race, the . Results ;Notes: * Mark Webber and Paul di Resta failed to finish the race but were classified as they completed over 90% of the race. Milestones * Sergio Pérez: 50th start (51st entry) * Sebastian Vettel: 33rd victory, stands alone as fourth-most wins by a driver * Sebastian Vettel: 3rd Grand Chelem. * Sebastian Vettel: 20th fastest lap. * Sergio Pérez: passed 100 points (reached 102 after the end of the race). Standings after race Notes Category:2013 Grands Prix Category:Singapore Grand Prix Category:Grand Prix articles